Awkward Impressions
by AWinx
Summary: Kazuma bumps into a girl at the library one day and what started out to be an awkward apology quickly turned into friendship. Kazuma x OC oneshot.


**So um disclaimer before reading this:**

**Yeah, I ship my OC with Kazuma. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I hate Bishamonten x Kazuma, I actually find that ship cute though I don't ship them, but I still appreciate it and I respect others who ship it. I wrote this fanfic for fun, so keep the opinions to yourself and don't bash me because I didn't write about your OTP. Again, just because I ship my OC and Kazuma doesn't mean that I hate Bishamon x Kazuma. You don't have to like my ship, but you can't flame me either. **

**Now let's go and enjoy this crappy oneshot (argh)**

* * *

It was a typical boring day at the library. Like usual libraries, it was as silent as a graveyard, with only the sounds of footsteps, page flips, and the stroll of the library cart echoing throughout the area. Most people either went there to read to ease their minds, research, or just simply sleep because of the cool air the AC was providing. But for Megumi, going here was her routine for leisure.

"I wonder if they have any new spell books…" the blue-haired girl muttered to herself, walking through the entrance of the library. When she passed by the counter, she bowed to the librarian before walking to her favorite section: the spellbooks.

Megumi was one of the two Regalias serving under the goddess Yama-no-kami, and her job had influenced her to read and learn some spells from the library. When it isn't spells, she would read literary and non-fiction books not only for learning, but also pleasure. She was grateful to have a brilliant mind.

The young girl inspected the spell books curiously. "Hmm…. oh, I've never seen this one," she mumbled, taking out a green book. "Stamina recovery… this could be useful."

She rested the book on her other palm then inspected the books again. Her eyes laid on a book called "Summoning 101: Avatars for Combat". Megumi insanely became hooked and pulled it out, playing it on top of the previous book. She scanned around some more, pulling out several books and stacking them on top of her palm. Once she was done, eight books were stacked on her hands.

"Oh goodness, I think I got a little carried away…" she struggled to keep both her and the books' balances. She cursed herself inwardly before walking to the tables, staggering along the way. It also didn't help that the stack was so tall, it blocked her vision, so she had to rely on

The blue-haired girl suddenly felt something in front of her hit against her and the books. The impact caused her to fall backwards and throw the stack in the air.

"Gwah-!" Megumi yelped, falling on her back while the books rained down on her, holding her head in pain. At this moment, she wanted to dig a hole and hide deep inside due to the sheer amount of embarrassment she was experiencing right now.

"Miss-!" A male voice called out to her. When the pain settled down, Megumi opened her eyes. A young man with thick-rimmed glasses, short brown kurt hair, green eyes, and wearing a black uniform was kneeling in front of her. "M-My apologies miss, I didn't mean to make you fall like that. Are you alright?"

"My head hurts a bit from all those books," Megumi told him, rubbing her head. "But no worries, I'm fine regardless. And don't be sorry, I should've been more careful…"

The four-eyed man shook his head, fixing his glasses. "I understand that you want to take the burden from me, but I promise you that I should've watched where I was headed."

Megumi sweatdropped. "Then… to make things easier, I say that we're both at fault here and that we should be more careful next time." The young man nodded in agreement, then he picked up her books.

The girl shook her hands. "U-U-Um… sir, you don't have to do that—It's alright, really."

He shook his head again. "Allow me," he insisted. "This is the least I could do to make it up to you."

He had a point. "...U-Um, th-thank you." Megumi stuttered, a wave of shyness coming over her. She wasn't exactly good at talking to strangers and preferred to keep to herself most of the time, but thankfully she was confident enough to utter a word around this young man, especially since both of them had a little accident.

She then proceeded to help him with the books, not noticing that he was inspecting the titles. "Summoning… are these spellbooks?" He asked curiously.

Megumi blushed beet red. She didn't want this kind of attention to her hobby. She just hugged one book and just stared at the floor, not saying a word. She wanted to speak, converse with him, _do something_. But her usual shyness, combined with her mind and instinct, prevented her from doing so.

"... It's alright."

He adjusted his glasses. "I'll be taking my leave now. Again, I sincerely apologize for the accident." He bowed to her before leaving the section. As for Megumi, she just stood in her spot, staring at where he previously was.

"What a kind, polite young man…." Megumi muttered, entranced by this young man. Whatever it was, she lowkey wanted to see him again. But did he want to see her again, though? She barely spoke a full sentence, and it was possible that he didn't seem to notice her discomfort. Shaking these thoughts aside, she just picked up the books and walked to the table, reading away.

* * *

Bishamonten was reading away at the farthest section of the library. She heard footsteps approach and looked up to see her four-eyed assistant return. "Well? Found any spells?"

"Only a few, milady." He reported.

She raised her eyebrow. "Did something happen, Kazuma?" She asked, eyeing his expression. "You look a bit bothered."

Kazuma adjusted his glasses. "... There was this young woman that I bumped into while looking through a section," he told her. "Forgive me for my curiosity, but I wonder if she still holds any ill feelings in regards to the accident…"

Bishamonten closed her eyes. "Why don't you talk with her then?"

The Regalia was taken aback by this sudden suggestion. "_Pardon?_"

"Well, you heard me. If you're so bothered by it, then just talk to her. As simple as that. You know this guilt will blight me."

The young man looked hesitant. "Milady I…" he trailed off. He was a bit dubious, but he knew he couldn't object due to some circumstances. She was his Master, and it wasn't like him to blight her if he said no to her suggestion of sorts. He sighed and adjusted his glasses again. "Yes, milady."

* * *

Megumi couldn't focus on reading. She tried to endorse herself in the books, but all she could think about was that man.

'_I feel bad for not replying… he probably thinks I'm still a bit unhappy about that accident.'_ Her mind wandered off. _'He's shown himself to be very polite and calm, and I don't deserve his kindness.'_

"There you are, Miss."

Megumi perked up to see who spoke to her. She shifted in her seat in shock.

"Pardon for disturbing you," Kazuma politely said. "But I just wanted to know if you still hold and ill feelings in regards to that accident."

She just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Her mind and instinct prevented her from speaking yet again, so she just simply shook her head. "You mean that you forgive me for it?" Kazuma asked again for clarification, and Megumi nodded rapidly.

"That's good to know,' Kazuma adjusted his glasses, pulled out a chair and sat beside her. The blue-haired girl turned red a bit._ Who was this man, and what is he trying to do_? She felt like melting from this sudden attention…

"And….. I also want to apologize for that question," he continued on. "I should have known better than to nose around people's businesses, especially if they're bashful about it."

"... M-M-Mm, don't worry about it sir," Megumi quietly replied, looking at her hands. "I….. happen to like reading spells and learning them."

"Ah, I see." Kazuma had a small smile on his face. Perhaps he could befriend her. "It seems that we have the same interests."

This boosted up Megumi's confidence a bit. "R-Really?" She asked, interested. "W-Well…. I…."

Kazuma sweatdropped. "It's alright, Miss. You don't have to push yourself if you're a tad bit nervous or shy. I won't bite your head off."

Her face grew hotter. '_Crap. He noticed my shyness. This is seriously not the attention I wanted… This is so embarrassing…'_ At this point, she wanted the earth to part in and swallow her whole. Having unwanted attention directed to her was one of the things she hated, but her shyness getting called out? Much worse. It was as if she was a time ticking-bomb and was waiting to explode..

"Oh, drat. I forgot that it was rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Kazuma." He extended his hand towards her.

"... M-Megumi." The blue-haired girl stammered, taking hers between his and shaking it. "_Megumi_…" Kazuma repeated. "Well, it's certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Megumi."

"L-Likewise." She spoke a bit louder for him to hear. She suddenly felt confident again. If only she could stop stuttering… She felt like an idiot.

"So you come here often?" Kazuma asked.

"M-Mm. I have a penchant for reading. I'm always eager for new knowledge and applying them to my skills… m-my Shinki skills I mean." She wanted to hit herself for suddenly bringing up her occupation.

"So you're a Shinki?" He asked again, and she nodded. "Hm. I'm one too. Well this is a fated meeting." Megumi giggled at his little joke. Now she was starting to open up.

"What goddess do you serve?" Megumi asked. "Another Shinki and I serve under Yama-no-kami."

"Lady Bishamon." The blue-haired girl was surprised by his answer. She had heard all about the legendary goddess of war, but she didn't think that she would speak to _her_ Shinki. The closest she'll ever get to actually interacting with her.

"Ah, w-well I…. y-you're certainly lucky to serve under an infamous goddess." Megumi complimented, rubbing her hands a bit.

Kazuma gave a small smile. "Thank you. I pride myself in being the best Shinki I could be to her."

Megumi smiled at his dedication. If only she would be confident in her Shinki skills…

"Kazuma."

The two Shinkis turned their heads to see who called them. Kazuma stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Lady Bishamon."

Megumi stared in awe. It was Bishamon, in the flesh, _in front of her_. The blue-haired girl quickly fixed herself to make a good impression while Kazuma and his master were talking.

"I see that both of you are conversing with each other," Bishamon pointed out.

"Yes milady. We made some amends and acquainted ourselves with each other. Her name is Megumi, a Shinki under the Goddess Yama-no-kami." Kazuma told her.

The blonde-goddess raised an eyebrow. "Under the goddess Yama-no-kami, huh? What a small world. I didn't think you were under a childish and petty goddess."

Megumi laughed a bit. "Well she wouldn't want to hear that. Oh, um… I am honored to meet you in person. I've heard so many stories about you from my master and Yato…"

"Friends with Yato?"

"Yes."

"And the world grows smaller."

All three laughed at Bishamon's little joke. Megumi was curious about how she knew Yato, but she decided not to ask. "Your Shinki… Kazuma, he's very polite, dedicated, and I think that you are lucky to have a Shinki like him. Other Gods and Goddesses would want the type of Shinki Kazuma is: loyal and affable."

Bishamon nodded at her. "Why thank you for that compliment." Her assistant smiled at Megumi. _How compassionate and kindhearted Megumi is… now I think that Yama-no-kami is lucky to have a Shinki like her. _

"Well anyways, we have some matters to tend to." Bishamon turned around and walked away, waving. "Take care, Megumi."

Kazuma faced Megumi and adjusted his glasses. "Again, I'm honored to be acquainted with you."

"I'm glad we could be friends." Megumi spoke.

"Friends….?" Kazuma asked, confused. "Why not?" Megumi questioned. He just sweatdropped in response.

"Well anyways… take care. I hope we meet again." He waves, before following his Master. Megumi waved back, still in her position, a big smile on her face.

_Kazuma… oh I do hope I get to see you again._

* * *

**Just for clarification, Megumi doesn't instantly have feelings for him yet, this is just their first meeting and I'm pretty sure that we do want to see someone we just befriended again, so no flaming! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot and I hoped that I portrayed Kazuma and Bishamon well…. *shudders***


End file.
